The Real Deal (mode)
by militarynut2010
Summary: A saints row gamer gets pull into steel port, he kicks ass and takes names along with the saints, blah blah blah, but unlike other stories, our player, Blaze, works with the boss he made in order to refine the saints from a group of psychos to a real force to be reckoned with while going through things his way, all the way jumping into the action and getting some 'action'.
1. Real deal mode

_**What seems to be a TF2 pyro enters the room and sits at the table. Said pyro removes its mask and is revealed to be the author, "Greetings ladies and gents, and welcome to my newest fic. Now before you start the lynch mobs over my other works, I will admit that I am on the fence with shinobi of the mind, WDHM is being thought up as is, and FiS is still being worked on. Its just that when inspiration hits me, I can't help but to act on it. Also, before anyone comments on the seriousness in the fic or rather lack of it. Remember people, its saints row, and since when have the Saints EVER made sense? Anyways, enjoy!"**_

"Man, why can't I find anything good on here?"

That guy right there, searching through all the games and such on the playstation network? Average height, average build, yeah, Thats me right there. My name? Like heck I'll tell you, but if you must call me something, then call me Blaze. Why don't I tell you a story, a story about how one man rises to glory, how he becomes a hero to the masses, fame and fortune where ever he goes. How... ah fuck it, this is just a story about how I kick ass. Now, like any story, this one begins in a messed up way."Come on, come on... what is there to do? I mean, seriously, theres gotta be something to do. I... hello whats this?" I came to a stop after I found something that caught my eye. "Professor Genki's real deal mode, huh? Odd, never noticed this before, a new thing for Saints Row three? shouldn't this be for the fourth or even GooH?" When I seen the price I whistled, "Free eh, well, lets see what it is. Going into the description, it read this, ' tired of slow predictable action? Wanting to Have things get really exciting? all the fame, excitement, and mayhem that is the saint's? Then try Real Deal mode, with this mode, you'll get all the excitement that is the saint's and none of the boredom!'

Looking at the size, it was a mere three and a half megabytes. I shrugged and chuckled to myself, "What do I think this is? One of those crazy fanfics where the player gets pulled into the game?"

I laughed as i downloaded the thing I figured was just another difficulty setting. After setting up everything, I went through the prelude, where, after clearing that, I decided to get my version of the boss off the site and use her, after which, I went to start it, when a different screen popped up with Professor Genki, upon which, he spoke, "Hey there, and welcome! Before you go off and start, here is where you make the biggest decision of your life! Now, here's the deal! If you chose to go with Real Deal mode, you'll have all the fun excitement and danger of real life in the saints! Otherwise you will stick with everything in the plain old boring style? SO! What's your choice?"

After finishing, a menu popped up with the choices, 'Turn on Real Deal Mode?' and 'Go with Sad old boring normal mode?'. Chuckling, I chose to go with real deal mode, upon which, Genki did a flip and said, "Goody goody! You're gonna have such fun! Now hold on! Time for the real deal!"

As soon as he said that, he brought out a camera and looked through it, at the same time, a camera I had connected to my system turned on. In the time it took me to say, 'What the fu-?' It flashed and suddenly I felt a tight feeling on my arms and legs. Looking around I found myself in a place that made me go wide eyed. As I heard a familiar french accented voice speak, I looked around to gage the situation. I was restrained just behind the boss, who, going by the blue spiky hair, and the russian accent, I knew was the version of the boss I made. As they talked, I worked on slipping my hands free, thankful for learning escape artist techiniques. Making sure once my hands were free to keep them still, I waited for the que, which didn't take long as I watched Johnny suddenly pull the chair up. Acting quickly, I got the restraints off my ankles before going and quickly turning and punching the guard behind me in the face. As the guard staggered, I yanked his gun from his hand and fired a burst into him before turning and following the boss and Shaundi. As we ran, I quickly pistol whipped another morning star member with the uzi I had, knocking him out. Working quickly, I got his parachute off him and continued running. Quickly catching up to the two, I let Boss and Shaundi shoot the female morning star members while i took down the men... what? I am a feminist, I wouldn't harm a-. I ducked when a bullet shot past my ear and shot back at the shooter, taking out a female morning star member... I wasn't just gonna let myself get shot. Rushing to the hatch, I was suddenly thrown off my feet and out the hatch when Johnny took control of the plane. quickly orienting myself, I looked toward the ground and spotted the boss with Shaundi further down. Remembering what was gonna happen, I straightened out and shot downward, just as the boss opened her parachute after catching Shaundi. In my descent, I dealt with the remnants of the goons that the boss didn't get. I looked down just in time to watch the boss throw shaundi and dived down, quickly catching her myself and opening my chute. Making sure I had a good grip, I asked, "You alright?"

As predicted, she sarcastically said, "Yeah, sure, as alright as anyone would be getting thrown out of a plane, caught by our psycho boss, and then thrown by said boss."

Giving her a deadpan look, I commented, "A simple thank you would have sufficed."

She rolled her eyes just as the boss caught up and opened her parachute, descending with us. Her expression was of someone who had a wild time as she looked

at us and said, "You didn't do too bad new guy, and I knew you would catch Shaundi, nice job!"

Shaundi and I both gave her a deapan look as we continued down. Upon landing, I set Shaundi down on her feet quickly in order to keep from getting punched or kicked then got my chute off. Once that junk was off, I looked around to get my bearings. Walking after the two psycho women, I thought to myself, 'Ok, smells? check, sounds? check, minor pain from landing? Definite check. Well, no denying it, I am in steelport, with the version of the boss I made and Shaundi. If it wasn't for the fact that going nuts right now would cause either one of these two would turn around hit me, I would do so, maybe I should-.' I was cut off from my thought when the boss punched out an atm, getting me to change my mind about going even a little nuts. Quickly, as the two headed for a parked car, I followed and got in the back. As the boss drove, I idly watched everything outside the car, considering as a way to keep calm, lowering the window and doing a drive-by. Before I could act, the boss asked to me, "Hey new guy, what do you think."

Turning to her, I asked, "Think of what?"

"Think of raiding the military base here in steelport for weapons. We need the equipment and the base has it."

I shrugged, "Sounds dangerous, stupid, suicidal. Perfect for saints like us. So I'm in, though considering who is behind the wheel, that question was rhetorical wasn't it?"

Boss merely grinned from what I could see in the rearview mirror and replied, "You catch on quick, by the way, never caught your name."

I smiled amused and replied, "Just call me Blaze boss, don't really like to give out my name."

She laughed, "Sounds as though you and I will get along fine, da?"

I simply chuckled as we drove, eventually arriving at a friendly fire store. I sat back, waiting on the boss as shaundi spoke up asking, "So, Blaze? What got you to join up? With us I mean."

I shrugged then improvised, knowing I would have been asked that, "Meh, got bored, figured I would try my hand at something different in life."

She actually looked back at me incredulous. "You joined us because you were bored?!"

"Hey, people have done crazier things when bored, I just simply chose something that would keep me on constant edge."

She shook her head, "I am beginning to think you and the boss really will get along... thanks by the way."

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

She rolled her eyes, "For being an idiot, for catching me when the boss threw me while we were falling."

I shrugged again, "Hey, I may be here for shits and giggles but I still don't intend to let you or any members of the saints down."

She looked like she was gonna say something but before she could, the boss got back in and we headed out with her saying, "Ok, so now on to the military base, lets see how much we can get shall we?"

I simply braced myself and checked the ammo in my gun, nervous. When we arrived at the bridge, a quick glance at the boss's expression in the rearview mirror prompted me to take a deep breath and get out part of a prayer just as the boss gunned it and plowed through the gate, prompting the guards to sound the alarm. Getting out, we immediately opened up on the guards, after clearing the guards, I heard Shaundi say something but was distracted, looking at a shelf, I suddenly grinned as I thought, 'jackpot'. Rushing over, I picked up of all things, a flamethrower, and rushed to the entrance of the building. Getting it started, I opened up on the guards coming at us while the boss used a drone to launch missiles. As I watched, the air cavalry showed up in the form of pierce and some helicopters manned by the saints showed up. Rushing, I circled the building, hoping for good escape, and was cheering to myself as I found a military chopper. I quickly got in and started it, taking off after the others. Slipping in behind the military choppers, I opened up on them, helping the others as I gunned down the military helicopters. Once we were clear, I followed the other saint choppers to drop off my new toys, then got a ride to the safehouse from another saint. Once there, I went in to find the boss hanging out with Shaundi. Taking a seat after setting my flamethrower off to the side, I turned to the boss and asked, "so what now boss?"

As she cleaned her gun, the boss replied, "I'm gonna meet with pierce in a bit, get something and discuss ideas." She tossed me a phone, "Use that to keep track of everyone, cause after what you have shown, you may just be worth having around as backup."

I nodded, "Thanks boss, so I guess now its a matter of me going and seeing what to do?"

She nodded, "Da, while you are out, keep an eye out, some of the crates that fell from the plane had money in them, we can use that to help us here in steelport."

I nodded and headed out, deciding to myself, "While the boss deals with her stuff, I am gonna handle a few things on my own'. Going out, I started walking around town, my clothes helping me blend in as the deckers that were also around pretty much ignored me. I knew it would only be a matter of time though, that eventually I would be noticed and connected to the saints by them, but was gonna get as much use of my anonymous nature as I could. Remembering where a couple money crates were, sure enough, I found them and promptly called them in, keeping five thousand from each one. With the money on hand, I decided I was gonna need to get myself set up with my own car and some good clothes. Heading into familiar territory, I arrived at the 'Nobody Loves Me,' Store. Stepping inside, a few goths and Deckers had looked up at me. The goths went back to what they were doing while the deckers kept their eye on me. As I went about picking my clothes, I eyed them back, determining what most of them wore. As I picked out the pieces for the outfit I was gonna wear, I stiffened on the inside as an english accented voice spoke up saying, "So mate, mind telling me what you're doing here in our turf?"

Turning around, I found myself looking at a decker, and not just any, but a specialist. Noticing that a few of the other deckers had closed in, I raised my hands, showing I was no threat as I said, "I am just picking out an outfit, I just arrived here in town a couple days ago and lost my clothes when some jerk in a suit took my suitcase, even pointed a gun at me and even shouting something about toll for entering their turf."

She chuckled, "Well, considering where the airport is, no surprise the morningstar jumped you."

She motioned to the other deckers, who calmed down and went back to what they were doing as she asked, "So whats your name?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Most people call me Blaze, though mainly cause I don't like telling people I don't know my real name, and Blaze just stuck because of my traits."

"Oh really? What kind of traits?"

I chuckled, seeing she wasn't suspicious of me, "I have a love for speed, fast bikes, fast cars, fast planes, I love speed. Plus, I have slight pyromaniac tendecies so that didn't help any."

She laughed, "Those would be good reasons."

As I picked out the final piece to the set I was going with, the specialist whistled, "Strategem medley combo huh?"

I knew what she was talking about but I turned to her and said, "Excuse me?"

She motioned to the clothes amused, "The strategem medley combo, thats what me and my, 'friends' call it, because of how it looks like Wesker from Resident evil."

I blinked, surprise that resident evil even existed in this world, "You play resident evil?"

She frowned and crossed her arms, "Got a problem with that?"

I quickly shook my head, "NO! No, not at all, its just, I hadn't expected to run into another RE fan."

She raised an eyebrow, "So, you think you're a fan huh? Who was the main character of resident outbreak one and two?"

Realizing what she was doing, I replied, "Which one? There was Mark, Kevin, Cindy, Yoko, David, Alyssa, Jim, and george."

She continued, "What were their jobs?"

Without breaking a sweat, "From the order I listed it was security guard, cop, waitress, former member of umbrella turned to jobless amnesiac, plumber, news paper reporter, subway worker, and doctor."

"where do they start in the game?"

"Trick question, they each start at different areas, five in each game, but in chronological order, they start in J's bar in the first outbreak, and escape from either the college in 'decisions decisions', or from either an overpass in a truck or from a ruined mainstreet in a helicopter in the second one in the chapter, 'end of the road'."

She continued firing a barrage of questions about resident evil at me, and I answered them correctly, causing the other deckers to gather, curious and amazed. Finally, the specialist stopped and smirked as she said, "Well, I guess I can forgive you then, can't stay mad at another fan, especially a cute one."

I blushed as she turned and left, skating away. As I watched her leave, my gaze fell to her ass as she glanced back, still smirking, making me realize she wanted me to do that. I still had a faint blush as I paid for my outfit. Remembering that the boss was gonna take a syndicate hideout, I decided to go to a planet saints for an appropriate Saints outfit, but also I still needed a car. Getting some distance from the store and making sure there wasn't any gang members or police around, I waited and looked along the road for a car to hijack when I seen it and whistled. Coming my way was my favorite, the attrazione. Not intending to let it get away, I got out my gun and got in front off the car, prompting the driver to stop in alarm, allowing me to come around and yank him out before jumping in and driving off. With a good car on hand, I stopped at planet saints and got a good saint's outfit. Then I quickly went to the pay and spray that was close to the safehouse and got the car set up. I went with red with a blue stripe down the middle, blue inside as well, as well as tire poppers in the wheels. With my car set up, I went back to the safehouse and hung out when my phone rang with the boss's number. I quickly answered, "Whats up boss?"

She replied, "Got yourself a car new guy?"

I grinned, "Yep, need me somewhere?"

"Yeah, I need you to head to the airport, we found a better place for us, only issue is that the syndicate assholes are holed up there."

"Alright, I will meet you at there then, try not to be jealous when you see my ride."

Hanging up, I quickly got into my saints outfit, covering my face in the process before grabbing an assault rifle from the stache and heading for the car. After a fast hair raising drive (for anyone else), I arrived at the airport where I found Pierce and the boss next to a helicopter waiting. Pulling up with flair, drifting so that my car had its back to them, I got out grinning, saying to the boss, "How do you like my new ride?"

She laughed, "You found a good ride alright comrade, I guess luck was on your side!"

Pierce then came over and said, "So you're the new guy the boss mentioned? The pyromaniac helicopter pilot?"

I shrugged, "One time with the flamethrower and I am marked for life."

The boss gave me a deadpan look, "You nearly burned down the base and then brought the flamethrower with you when we got out of the base."

I rolled my eyes before asking despite knowing, "So whats the plan boss?"

She climbed into the helicopter saying, "The plan is that we are going to drop into a morningstar penthouse from the helicopter, then clear our way to the elevator where we will let shaundi and the others in, though leave the flamethrower, I'd rather not burn down our new place."

I mock pouted but replied, "K, sounds like a good plan then."

Hearing that, Pierce looked back at us like, 'What the fuck,' then turned back shaking his head. Once airborne, I sat opposite of the boss, checking my gun, making sure I was well stocked. Once ready, I watched the city go by, sneaking glances occasionally at the boss, or rather, her chest, admiring the idea that I had put her chest size to the max when I made her, though after a bit She seen what I was doing, grinned then stretched, deliberately showing off her chest. Seeing this, I blushed and resumed looking out at the city, hearing her chuckle as I did so. Finally after a bit, we arrived over the penthouse, where the boss leaned out and looked at the building below. I quickly got ready as she gauged the situation, then jumped out after her when she jumped. Opening my chute, I aimed for the landing pad and followed the boss, quickly landing after her. We both walked up the stairs, our guns out while nobody noticed us at first when the boss grabbed the guy closest to the stairs, got the elevator codes from him, then threw him over the side. I opened up first as I seen morningstar members notice us and quickly got a couple with a well aimed burst. I snagged cover beside the boss and occasionally peeked out and nailed some of the enemy. We slowly worked our way inside till we got to the elevator controls and let our guys in. When we cleared the place, Shaundi immediately reported to us about the bomb while the boss went after the escaping lieutenant. Not wanting to risk our lives, I rushed to where Shaundi was and looked over the bomb. Spotting the red wire, I quickly snatched the wire cutters from shaundi and snipped the red wire, deactivating the bomb. As everyone, me included, breathed a sigh of relief, Shaundi promptly punched me saying, "You idiot, you could have killed us!"

I scowled, "Yet I didn't and the bomb is defused."

Before she could say anything, the boss called in and told us which wire to cut only for Shaundi to tell her I already got it. When the boss came back, she was grinning as she punched me in the shoulder and said, "Well done comrade, you never told us you were good at bomb disposal."

I shrugged, " just got a lucky guess in."

She laughed, "Good thing it was not me to guess," She slung an arm around my shoulders, "Now, come, let us pick out our rooms shall we?"

I merely shook my head as she lead me to where the good rooms were. Eventually I snuck away and settled on a room below the elevator in the power room. I

chose it cause it was quiet and unnoticable to anyone upstairs. After getting a temporary bed in there and making sure there wasn't any cameras in there, my

adrenaline that kept me awake for the past two days, finally ran out. I barely made it to my bed when my eyes shut on me and I fell into my bed, out cold.

**_"Well, there's chap 1, hopefully you people enjoy it. I will try like with my other works to keep it updated and-." _**

**_I'm interrupted when a curvy female pyro comes jogging and and tuggs on my sleeve and says something incomprehensible, "What? Now?! I am trying to-." I am interrupted when the pyro pulls on me trying to pull me to the battlefield, "WAIT AT LEAST LET ME JUST! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE AND-." Yelps when I am dragged out only to run back in, " AND YES I AM ON TF2 JUST LOOK UP cipherthefightingwriter AND I-." Gets hit in the head by the bat of a female scout and dragged out by said scout and the female pyro._**


	2. Taking action

It was when I heard the sound of glass breaking, I finally woke up around noon. Rolling and getting up, I could hear a commotion upstairs, and, thinking there might be trouble, I quickly threw on my S-medley outfit, grabbed my gun, then ran upstairs to find the boss searching for something. Before I could say anything, she turned and seen me and said as she motioned to me, "Ah, finally I found you."

I motioned to the stairs, "Sorry boss, I was downstairs, hadn't gotten any rest since we showed up in steelport till last night so I was out cold."

She waved it off, "I'll buy that just this once, Now, me and pierce are going to go out on the town, deal with some things, you, you can go and do whatever. Consider the day yours till I have to call you in."

I nodded and head for the elevator, "And by the way," I stopped and turned to her, "Nice outfit Blaze."

I smiled some then headed down to the parking garage. It didn't take long for me to spot my attrazione, where I got in, then headed out. Deciding to continue to explore some, I headed back to Decker territory and headed back to planet saints, getting good clothes, not tacky predictable stuff. With the clothes picked, I decided to do get something to entertain me. I drove around, calling in some of the collectibles and keeping some money from the money palletes till I spotted a book store, then drove up and parked in front of it. Going inside, I could see it was plain and small, the only employee being one woman. Wasn't complaining on her though, wasn't boss size but she was well developed, also she looked a bit sexy, probably would have looked sexier with better clothes, but hey, I wasn't complaining, she also had a small pair of glasses, but those only made her cuter. Going in, I was stopped when she, not looking up from her book, said, "Magazines and pornos are over there."

I looked over to where she was point and seen, sure enough, there they were. But those weren't what I wanted so I headed for the book shelves. Looking along the shelves, I found some horror novels and a couple good action books. Settling on my choices, I headed for the counter and placed my choices on it. The cashier looked at what I got, then promptly went wide eyed. When she started stammering, I asked her concerned, "Miss? Is something wrong?"

Snapping out of it, she said, "NO! Its just, no one in Steelport actually buys books! Hell, only thing that kept me in business was the magazines and porn movies people would buy!"

I smiled softly, "Well, consider me your first book buyer then, I'll have to come back and get some more though."

Paying for the books, I went to leave when the clerk stopped me and asked, "Wait! Before you leave, could you come back and help me with something?"

I shrugged but nodded, then followed her back to an area she had in the back for extra books. Noticing a bed, I turned to ask the clerk if she lived in the store, only to blush when I found her naked, looking quite sexy as she motioned for me to come to her, "Why don't I show you how thankful I am for you buying here."

(two hours later)

I walked out of the bookstore, books in hand, the only sign of the fun I had being slightly messed up hair and shit eating grin on my face, and a blushing, smiling clerk waving to me as I left. I decided to see about the town park and headed up there. wanting to simply relax now. With a book in hand, I sat on a bench, reading quietly as I enjoyed the peace. I was startled out of my reading when a familiar accented voice commented, "So we meet again huh?"

Turning, I seen it was the same decker specialist from before, this time, her weapon on her back. I nodded, "If this was the third time, I would have said that something was going on."

We both laughed at that when she motioned to my book, grinning as she said, "Didn't peg you as a bookworm."

I shrugged then with amusement, said, "Besides Resident Evil, we haven't really talked about eachother."

She chuckled, nodded, then came around the bench and sat next to me. Motioning to my book, she commented, "Horror fan?"

I nodded, "I love horror, it keeps a person on their toes better than any action book."

She chuckled as I motioned to her weapon and asked, "So what's up with that thing?"

She motioned to it and said, "My gear that me and some others get, my boss is having me and other specialists in our group keep ready after these assholes we are against took one of our places last night."

I tilted my head, "You're boss huh? I guess that means you and the guys in blue with those skull designs are in the same group?"

She raised an eyebrow, prompting me to shrug and say, "After a couple days here, I learned to be observant about who is who in this place, between the cops and the gangs just so I don't get shot by either."

She nodded, "Smart idea, anyways, yeah, I am part of a gang, we call ourselves the deckers."

I nodded, prompting her to motion to me, a cautious look on her face as she asked, "Tell me, are you in a gang?"

I decided to lie and scoffed, "What? and risk getting my head shot off? more than likely by the gang I would be in just for reading? Thanks but no thanks."

She full on laughed at that before grinning at me and saying,"Smart idea, me though, I am content for now being a decker."

"For now?"

She shrugged, "Well, with how we lost that place last night, part of me is saying I should start planning a backup idea in case of trouble getting too close."

I nodded at the thought, "Sounds like a good idea, just be careful not to make a backup plan too late, otherwise it might screw you over."

She nodded amused, "Sounds like sound advice right there."

She sighed as she stood up, bending over and checking her skates. As she bent over, I managed to get a good view of a pair of blue panties that seem to ride up a bent. When she straightened, she stretched then said to me, "Well, maybe we'll run into eachother again."

I chuckled, "At this rate, multiple times."

She chuckled then skated off, obviously in no hurry. When she left, I continued to read till I got a phone call and answered, hearing the boss's voice as she said, "Blaze? I need you to meet up with me, Pierce, and Shaundi at a place called powder, bring your guns because we are going after info on Loren."

I nodded as she hung up then went and drove back to the safehouse to drop my stuff off. Grabbing my gun, I followed my GPS till I arrived outside of the place the boss wanted mee at, hearing gunshots that made me realize immediately thaat Shaundi started the fight. Rushing out of my car, I quickly got behind cover next to the boss, shouting over the gunfire, "Let me guess, one of you did something stupid before I showed up!"

Shouting back, Boss responded with, "Shaundi shot two guards, only for others to hear it and come out."

I leaned out and fired back at the morningstar before shouting at Shaundi saying, "Shaundi, you seriously need to learn control!"

She shouted back as she fired at the enemy, saying, "Fuck you Blaze!"

Deciding to end this, I quickly dove out from cover and rushed the morningstar, opening up on them while they were surprised by my charge and taking most of them out, the others getting the rest. Regrouping, We rushed to the door and readied ourselves, then rushed in, immediately shooting the first two guards. Clearing out the enemies, we pushed onwards into the place, clearing out any morningstar goons we seen. When the brute with the minigun came out, I quickly dove behind cover with the others, then got an idea, letting the big guy go after the others, I circled around the shelf we were hiding behind, then jumped on his back and hung on for dear life. I quickly got out my handgun and fired into the big guy's head, killing him after shooting three shots into his head. With the brute dead, I quickly picked up the minigun, and followed the others, opening up on the enemy. As I did so, Pierce shouted at me, saying, "Man, you crazy Blaze! You are crazy as fuck!"

I merely grinned as we pushed on, shredding the enemy. When we made it midway through the catwalk, the minigun finally ran out, forcing me to pick up a rifle one of the dead morningstar specialists dropped and start picking off goons with it. When we reached the computer room, I took up a position at the door and started opening up on the enemy, picking them off, the boss and pierce getting any stragglers as Shaundi hacked the computer. It was when the Morningstar reinforcements started becoming smaller and smaller in number, Shaundi finished hacking the computer. With that, we quickly made our escape, getting out quickly before and darting off back to the safe house. Once there, I took in the books I got, leaving the Decker clothes in a compartment in the car. It was as I got the books out, I noticed something drop from them, prompting me to bend down and pick it up, revealing it to be a thick enevlope. Curious, knowing I didn't have it there when I got the books, I opened it, and went wide-eyed as I pulled out a pair of blue panties with a decker skull on the back. Searching again, I pulled out a note and read it, the note saying, 'Considering it has been only twice we met, and I still don't know much about you, I think I will take a shot in the dark, keep this up and you may find something better'. The note was signed, Sophia, making me blush but chuckle when I noticed more writing, 'P.S. I do have a sister, though her hair has a light purple strip instead of blue, careful, she will find out my interest in you, and when she does, she will make sure you are underneath her'. I blushed more as I pocketed the letter and the panties before heading up and to my room. Before I could settle down, A phone call came in from the boss, prompting me to answer. "Blaze? Get ready, we are gonna go ahead and go after Loren before he can escape, meet us at Shaundi's ex's house".

I quickly hid the panties and note before heading down to my car then to the meeting point. once Inside, I chose a loadout of an assualt rifle, a handgun, and my flamehtrower, prompting the others to look at me, only for me to look back like, 'what?'. Once we were ready, we headed out to the tower where Loren was hiding. Quickly getting out, I started up with my rifle, clearing out the enemy. When the expected brute showed up, our combined fire shredded it, killing him quick. When the truck with the bomb pulled in, I quickly stopped the boss as she rushed to it, saying, "Lets wait till we are out of the building to blow it up, ok?"

She nodded, "Good idea."

We then headed to the elevator and went up, with me getting my flamethrower on and as soon as the doors open, I sent out a blast of fire, roasting a number of goons that were in the way. Continuing on, we took down Loren's men with ease with the combined weapon fire from the other's guns and my flamethrower. When we got to the room where the brutes were produced, I heard a ping behind me and looked to find a stream of fire coming from one of the tanks. Reacting quickly, I took the flamethrower off and threw it towards the enemy, causing it to explode in their faces, killing four and burning three others badly. As we continued, I idly heard the others talking about the clones, but kept my focus on the fighting. When we reached what looked like a naked version of the brutes, I kept guard as the others talked to oleg, killing off more morningstar. When the boss shouted for me, I picked off a straggler then ran after the others. This time I merely followed as Oleg lead the way to Loren, when Loren got in the elevator, I knew what was going to happen and rushed back to the elevator just as the boss jumped onto the hanging ornament. The others weren't far behind after they dropped the boss and we headed down. As well headed for the parking garage, Pierce idly asked me, "So, what were you doing before we came here?"

I shrugged, "Stopped at a bookstore, got a few books, then hung out at the park."

He nodded, "Cool, cool."

I looked up to see what floor we were at when Oleg asked, "May I ask, what books you got?"

I shrugged, "Few horror novels, couple action ones."

He nodded as well and we resumed waiting when we finally got to the bottom to find the ornament rolling out of the garage, a bloody smear in front of the express elevator that was obviously Loren, and a dazed boss. Rushing over, I helped balanced her while the others checked her over. After she recovered, she asked, "So what now?"

Shaundi scowled, "Isn't it obvious? We blow this place to hell!"

Oleg spoke up, "If I may, I hate this place as much as you do, but with the information and such inside, it could be useful."

ultimately, boss looked at me and said, "You're call Blaze, should we send this place to hell or keep it?"

As the others turned to me, I debated on what to do, then finally looked at each of them and said, "I say keep it, not only could we use the info, it could serve as an income source, meaning that at the same time morningstar loses money, we gain it. Not only that and I am sorry if this offends you big guy, but we could use the clones against whoever works with the morningstar, basically countering theirs, and ultimately, it would be a major spit in morningstar's face and punch in their balls."

Shaundi seemed to think it over then finally nodded, "Alright, I admit that would work better than destroying the place. I guess you're not just an idiot after all Blaze."

After she said that, the boss sent me off to rest while her and the others dealt with checking the place over. With it being night, I decided to check out the night life and went around till I found a club. Going inside, I went and found a spot to watch the crowd while listening to the music. I was taken by surprise when as the lights dimmed, a shadow slipped in front of me and someone sat on my lap. When the lights came on, I found myself looking at a pair of breasts inside a red shirt covered by a blue jacket. Looking at the face, I about thought it was Sophia when I noticed that, in place of a light blue strip of hair, this girl had a light purple strip instead. Realizing it was Sophia's sister, I opened my mouth to say something, only for her to lash forward and catch me in a lip lock. I could only go wide-eyed as she ravaged my mouth, even slipping her tongue into my mouth. I finally regained enough sense to gently push her back and said, "Ok, What the heck?!"

She merely smiled seductively at me, "My sister was right about you being cute, I can see why she is interested."

Before I could say anything, Sophia's sister had gone and started nibbling my neck until I stopped her again, saying, "I Don't even know who you are besides Sophia's sister!"

She grinned, "true, but, I know a bit about you, Saint."

Alarmed, I reached for my handgun, Only for her to grab my arm, stopping me as she kissed me and grabbed my manhood with her other hand. When she broke the kiss, she said to me, "Don't worry though, I'm actually a fan of the saint's."

On edge, I asked her, "How did you know I was with the Saint's in the first place?"

She smiled amused, "I saw you go in with the saint's at that tower the morningstar own, then seeing you open up on the morningstar assholes, you're pretty good at dealing with them."

Still confused, I asked, "So you don't care at all I killed essentially teammates of yours?"

She scoffed, "Please, I hate those bastards, all that sex trade crap? They once tried to recruit me for the sex stuff, and by recruit I mean kidnap me."

Nodding, I reply, "Understandable, thats what pisses me off most about them, makes me even more glad that the boss dropped that big ass ornament on Loren's head."

She laughed, "You guys actually killed Loren with that thing? I always knew his tacky ideas would get him killed one day!"

We both laugh when she gave me a peck on the lips and said, "You know, I never introduced myself, my name is Elizabeth, and as you already know, I am Sophia's sister."

I nodded just as a voice that no longer shocked me anymore said, "So, looks like you ran into my sister."

I looked over to see an amused Sophia standing there. She came over and sat next to me saying to her sister, "Hey sis, why don't you get the three of us a drink?"

Elizabeth seemed to get a thought as she giggled, winked at me and headed for a counter. I was about to turn to Sophia when she whispered into my ear, saying, "So, did you enjoy my surprise?"

I blushed then replied, "It was a hell of a shot in the dark, thats for sure."

She chuckled as her sister skated back, bringing drinks. As she handed them out, Sophia in a concerned voice, said to me, "Blaze, I need to warn you, there has been some crap going on between our gang, the gangs we're partnered with, and a new gang in town thats stirring up trouble with us. Do you know anything about the saints?"

As I sipped my drink, I replied, "Some, aren't they some gang that, became a bunch of celebrities? Kind of seems stupid and asinine doing that, especially considering, all that publicity, it seems far more likely they'd be getting busted god knows how many times by the cops."

Sophia snorted, "It would seem like that'd be the case, but no, because the saint's crushed other gangs while growing and they limit their dealings to bootleg things and mostly minor drugs, even with their kills, they're as famous as that lunatic Genki."

I catching that last bit, I commented, "Don't care for the insane professor?"

She snorted and even her sister scowled, "That lunatic, part of why people don't mind killing around here is because of him. Hell, Steelport loves the bastard. Yet all he does is advocate major slaughter and animal abuse. I mean, look at him, he fucking spliced himself with a cat?! It's no wonder he runs around in that insane mascot outfit."

I nodded in agreement, "I'd honestly hate to meet the guy myself, I mean, sending people to a North Korean prison camp just for looking him in the eye? Can you say, egotistical?"

The two laughed at that with Elizabeth commenting, "He is completely that way, one hundred percent!"

We just laughed and continued to enjoy eachothers company.

(A few days later)

I sat back in my seat, bored and a bit sad as we watched and listened to senator Hughes drone on. To the others, I seemed bothered because, they thought I met a chick I liked, (which I did) and was going to be forced to leave. Though ultimately, that was only part of it, during my time there, I met up quite a bit with Sophia and Elizabeth quite a bit, enjoying my time with them. When I told them that the company I worked for was finished with its work and that I was suppose to be leaving on the completed bridge, they were understandably upset but forced their numbers on me, along with a picture of them in an, interesting, pose. Sighing as I looked at the picture of them naked except for their skates and gloves. Touching the picture to my forehead, I turned and slipped the picture into a bag I had my clothes in, thinking about what to do. After closing my bag, I crossed myself and waited. I didn't have to wait long as suddenly luchadore trucks came at us fast from behind. Speeding after the others, all I could do was speed along, praying I didn't get shot or hit dead on by a rocket. Finally, just when I thought it was about over, a rocket came at me, and I saw my life flash before my eyes.

(Elsewhere)

At the Decker hideout, Sophia and her sister watched along with other deckers and their boss as the Luchadores launched a rocket barrage, intending to kill the saints before they could either escape or come back to the city. As they watched on their own computer the sisters went wide eyed as they watched an Attrazione with the front wrecked by an explosion from a rocket, but the rest was clear with it being red with a blue stripe down the middle, a spike flying from the side. Recognizing Blaze's ride, they went outside, out of sight before Sophia punched a wall and Elisabeth cried. Sniffling, Elisabeth turned to her sister and said, "We should have warned him sis, we should have said something!"

Upset, Sophia turned to her and snarked, "And then what?! You remember what Miller said, if info on what happened leaked out, who ever let it leak would be handed to killbane, and god knows what he would have done!"

Angry and upset, the two continued to argue, unaware that someone else was just as angry.

(later With the saints)

The boss of the saints tracked down Kinzie before she could get far and asked her, "Kinzie wasn't it? Can you do me a favor? Another of our guys was on the bridge when the attack happened, could you track him down for me? He drives a Red attrazione with a blue stripe down the middle and tire poppers in the wheels. Goes by the name Blaze."

Kinzie nodded then took a laptop she was given and started looking, it wasn't long when she winced and turned to the boss and said, "I don't think you're going to like this."

When she showed the boss a recording of the bridge and a car matching the boss's description going over the side, the boss let out a pissed roar before taking the laptop, throwing it and causing it to shatter, then stomping out, furious and ready to kill.


	3. Miss Me?

(Decker Hideout, Nuclear powerplant)

Seeing the Skate sisters coming their way, various deckers cleared the two's path, not wanting to be one of the ones to feel their wrath. Ever since the attack on the saints three days ago, the two had been cold to everyone to the point that, one guy tried to hit on them, only to wind up in the grave after getting a gender change along with a beating. After having mourn Blaze's death, the two grew tired of things with the syndicate. Orginally, the gang was suppose to be a group of computer tech rogues just wanting to mess with the world, now they were bossed around by thugs like Killbane and his goons. As they skated, Sophia thought to herself as a Luchadore thug walked by, 'At least while Loren was in charge, we were subtle and would be able to enjoy ourselves, now its like being in a fucking dictatorship'. She was brought out of her thoughts when a trio of rookie Deckers bump into them. Two of them backed away scared, having heard of them, while the third just stood there, too scared to move, not wanting to deal with them, Elisabeth took her hammer and smacked the guy standing there hard in the head, knocking him to the side and out cold before moving on. After a while the two arrived at the park, where they were surprised to see the familiar face of the saints boss. As both sides spotted each other, they stood ready for a fight, before the boss demanded, "So what the fuck are decker specialists are doing here? Come to start something with me?"

Sophia snorted, "None of your business bitch."

Raising an eyebrow, the boss commented, "Just bitch? No saints taunts or something?"

Elisabeth scowled but stood down, "Honestly st this point we don't care."

As the two passed the boss, leaving her confused, Sophia commented, "Leave us the fuck alone, and we will leave you alone."

Arriving at a bench, the same one Blaze had been in, they sat and mourned him. After some time, they started leaving with Sophia commenting, "Damn... I thought for sure... that he'd be the right guy."

As she looked around she commented to Elisabeth, "If had been anyone else when you told me, I would have bashed their head in, to know that he was a saint, I hate that he wouldn't tell me, but I guess it makes sense with your explaination sis."

(Flashback)

As Sophia went nuts, tearing into training targets her and her sister had, Elisabeth came to her looking anxious, "Sister? I need to talk to you bout something."

Sophia continued beating the targets, but Sophia knew she was listening, hesitating, she told Sophia the truth, "Blaze... he was a saint."

Turning to Elisabeth, ready to attack her, she demanded in a snarl, "And what makes you come to that thought sister?!"

Nervous but keeping calm, she explained, "I know this, because the day the morningstar lost their tower to the saints and Loren was killed, I saw him go in with them and fight against the morningstar, he was wearing saints clothes but he was driving the same car and had the same handgun at the club. Before you get angry at him, think about it, you were interested in him like I am, and we both knew he was interested in us. With that being the case, do you honestly think he would be willing to admit to our faces who he worked for? After all, look how you are acting now, ready to tear into me and everything around you for hearing the truth"

Sophia still looked ready to murder her sister, but after thinking about it, tears started welling up before she grabbed her sister and held onto her, pour tears.

(flashback end)

"I am still sorry for upsetting you, but with him gone, I was the only other person who could tell you without you getting the wrong idea."

Sophia nodded and went to say something, only for them to get a phone call. Answering her phone, she found herself listening to Matt Miller, their boss as he stuttered in some fear, "Girls? Killbane called for a meeting, I need you guys to show up for security."

He quickly got off before Sophia could tear into him. Sighing Sophia turned to Elisabeth, nodded, and they headed back to the powerplant, activating their boots for speed. Arriving at the hideout, they went in and took their places for the meeting on the catwalk. Elisabeth looked down and spotted Matt looking terrified as Killbane paced angrily. Looking over to the other catwalk, she spotted one of the three rookies from earlier standing solo with a scoped assault rifle. Looking closer she recognized him as the one she hit in the head earlier, and was confused on why he was there and not an older member. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kiki Dewinter snark below, "What is it now Eddie?"

Eddie 'Killbane'Pryor rounded on her and shouted about hooker assassins. As they argued, Elisabeth started getting nervous herself as Killbane started getting angrier and angrier. She jumped when Killbane grabbed Kiki by the neck, only to jump higher when a gunshot rang out and Killbane howled in pain and anger as a bullet hit his arm. Turning to the catwalk the rookie was on, she was surprised to see him lowering his gun as he shouted for the twins to run. After seeing how Killbane was acting and what he was about to do, the twins listened. Elisabeth was then more alarmed when the rookie opened fire on killbane, forcing the luchadore to take cover along with Matt. As Deckers went after the rookie, the twins watched in morbid amazement as he threw his gun at them to distract them before taking a handgun and shooting them then running. As he ran, they heard Matt shout for all deckers to get the rookie, and they snapped out of it to pursue. They tracked him down to the outside with the Dewinter sisters, pulling a tarp off a car, motioning for the other twins to jump into a car that had the saints Logo spray painted on. Before they could though, the two got on each side of the three, ready to attack. The rookie hesitated, then spoke in a voice that surprised them, "Well, this is awkward, I was hoping to not have to run into you guys."

The man then reached with one hand to his hair, and pulled on it, removing a wig and revealing familiar short brunette hair. Stunned at seeing him alive, the two could only stare as Blaze blushed and commented, "Hey girls."

(Back to my view)

As I stood there, me and the Dewinters trapped by Sophia and her sister. Things further got nerve wracking when other Deckers and even Luchadores showed up, followed by Killbane himself. As he walked up, he said in a voice promising pain, "This is how things are going to go, first, I am going to break your neck for shooting me in the arm, then I am going to have my fun with little Kiki there before breaking her in two, and then you Viola are going to do as I tell you and make sure Morningstar continues doing as I tell them to."

Kiki spat at him while I said to him, "If you think can kill me Eddie, then come here and try it, I am sure the press will love to find that you use steroids when I blow your head off and the coroner checks you over."

I got my gun ready as Killbane stomped toward me, intent on killing me, only for one of the twins to dart in front of him and slam her hammer into the ground, stunning him and the others with the blast before turning to me, revealing that it was Sophia as she shouted, "GO BLAZE, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Reacting quick, I motioned for the Dewinters to jump in, then jumped in myself shouting, "Come on you two! Its all or nothing!"

The two slammed their hammers at the same time to keep the enemy stunned then jumped in, squeezing in as I slammed on the gas and got us out. As I drove, I got out my phone while Sophia demanded, "How are you still alive Blaze? We saw you go into the water on the bridge the night killbane attacked you guys!"

Dialing the bosses number, I replied, "I'll tell you when we get to safety, right now I need you guys to hold off our enemies before we get shredded!"

Finished dialing, I held the phone to my ear, praying she'd answer. When she answered and went to ask who was calling, I shouted over the gunfire, "Boss! We need back up! we are trying to reach the safehouse but we have deckers and Luchadores gunning for us! they're hemming us in towards the New Colvin church! We are fleeing in a decker car with our logo spray painted on the hood and sides!"

Before the boss could say anything, a screech came from the phone as it was scrambled, forcing me to drop it in my lap. Finally cornered in the Church parking lot, We were forced to stop and use the car as a shield against the syndicate members attacking us. When there was a brief lull, I quickly went and put a couple other cars in neutral then moved them to circle us for more protection, just in time as more enemies attacked. We held them off as best as we could, while would move and take hits for the girls, determined to not let them die. Finally, just as our ammo started getting low, help arrived in the form of a pair of saints attack choppers and a transport one that had the boss leaning out shooting at the enemy. Shouting for the girls to get to the helicopter, I covered them as we ran, taking a bullet to the shoulder and a few others skimming me. Once we were all in, I shouted at the pilot, "GO GO GO! GET US AIRBORNE!"

As we took off, I leaned back in my seat, sighing only to be interrupted when the boss with a glare pointed at a headset behind me. Knowing better, I held it closest enough to hear, luckily avoiding hearing loss as the boss shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BLAZE?! FIRST I AM LEFT THINKING YOU'RE DEAD, THEN YOU COME BACK WITH A PAIR OF DECKERS AND THE DEWYNTERS ALL WHILE CHASED BY DECKERS AND LUCHADORES?! SO AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Putting the headset on, I said to her, "Boss, I'm a bit tired and wounded, and I know the others are going to want to hear this, so can we wait till we get to the pad?"

She glared at me but nodded as we returned to the pad. When we landed, we were greeted by Oleg and Shaundi, only for Shaundi to draw a gun and point it at the Dewynters, prompting me to stand between her and them. In response, Shaundi snarled, "I don't know how you're alive Blaze, but you better move before you get put down for sure with them!"

I shook my head, "Shaundi, you need to calm, the fuck, down! I didn't save them from being killed by Deckers and Luchadore only for you to shoot them. So calm down and let them and me explain things and let me get stiched up or I will die."

Determine not to falter, I stood there, staring her down. Finally after a bit Shaundi came over quickly and smacked me with her gun before saying, "They are on your watch so if they try anything I will casturate you with a bullet to the balls before shoving your flamethrower up your ass and opening up!"

Swallowing, I nodded as she lead the way for everyone back inside. As we went in, Elizabeth commented, "I thought she was suppose to be the fun loving one."

I shrugged before saying, "everything will be explained inside."

Once inside, Kiki and Angel wound up going and treating my wounds as I sat on a chair and everyone else gathered up to hear everything. With everyone there, I started, "You see, its like this, when everything on the bridge happened, I had thought it was over but thankfully, all that happened was that the rocket that came at me merely wrecked the front of my car before sending me over the side, did daze me some though. Thankfully, it smashed my window so I was able to swim out after grabbing my bag of gear."

Pierce raised his hand, "Wouldn't it have been useless? I mean, wet clothes and possible jamming in a gun."

I shook my head, "No, its a water proof bag, anyways, once dressed, I had swam to shore and got out a set of Decker clothes I got to disguise myself."

This time Kinzie interrupted and asked, "Why disguise as a Decker?"

I motioned to myself, "Do I look like Luchadore or morningstar material?"

As she shook her head, "Anyways, once on land, I found a decker recruit and his car just dicking around, playing a game, allowing me to get rid of him and disguise myself. I damn near got busted though when a higher ranking decker called asking for a bunch of discs, but fortunately it seems the guy I got rid of didn't talk much and I was able to get in. Once I was in and even got past Miller of all the Deckers, I got myself situated and was waiting for a good time to launch some sabotage from the inside."

Oleg rubbed his chin at that and commented, "Clever tactic, get in via a trojan horse method and attack from within."

I shrugged, "I wouldn't have been able to do more than one or two things though, but things all things considered, I think I stirred up the hornets nest big time."

Viola scowled, "So is that what we are? A way to sabotage the rest of the syndicate?"

I shook my head, "That was me acting on my gentlemanly side, I can't stand the idea of a woman being harmed like that."

The Boss decided to stick a needle in my pride, "If I recall, you did shoot some female Morningstar members on Loren's plane."

I blushed as I commented, "That was self defense. I'll defend myself regardless of who attacks if attacked first."

I sighed while she snickered only for Zimos to 'speak' as he asked, "So why bring the Dewinters and a Pair of sweet decker ass here?"

He stiffened when shot a glare that could strip the paint off a car at him before snarking, "The sweet decker ass as you so unapprovingly put it happens to be my friends."

Shaundi snorted, "You made friends with a pair of Deckers while there?"

I crossed my arms, "I befriended them before the bridge incident and even they didn't know of my plan, hell, till now they didn't even know I was a Saint."

Sophia cut in, "Actually, Elizabeth did know and she told me when we thought you were dead."

I blushed, "Yes, well, you didn't know that she knew at first and that was after the fact, hell, my original plan had been to wreck the computers the decker's have in an effort to slow them for a while."

Pierce raised an eyebrow, "How would wrecking their computers slow them down?"

I snorted, "They have some supercomputers, and if those are wrecked they'd lose a lot of data and would have to find a replacement. Considering how Steelport is, I doubt they'd find one quickly or easily, but as I said, when I saw what that asshole walking steroid was about to do, I reacted."

kiki then spoke, "Considering what happened, I don't care what my sister thinks but I think I might be better off working with the saints and bringing any soldiers of the morningstar willing to join so in a way you got what you wanted."

Viola nodded, "I don't owe debts, and if thats my sister's idea, then I will bring the rest of the morningstar that are willing to listen."

The boss was surprised but gave raised an eyebrow before asking, "And we should trust you two, why?"

Viola shrugged, "You don't have a reason, but I should inform you, Loren's original plan had been to recruit the saints as a fourth part of the syndicate, but it was killbane who caused things to be switched up, though we were going to try to get things to work out, we even had the idea of, if you had agreed to the deal, we would have then later returned what we took as a 'donation from a fan' and sent out missions as hits from your members."

This caused the senior members to blink and look at eachother in surprise while I remarked, "So either way you would have had the saints on your payroll but with the second option it would have been under Killbane's nose."

The sisters nodded before Kiki turned to Shaundi and told her, "Also, just so you know, no one had Killed your friend Johnny."

Shaundi was suddenly in Kiki's face with me getting between them as she snarled, saying, "Bullshit, if thats the case then why is he not here?"

Kiki was undaunted, "Do you have his body here?"

I got a thought, "If you did kill him, you would have left his body somewhere for us or maybe make it a public spectacle in order to wreck our morale, right?"

She nodded, "My sister and I hadn't been with Loren when Gat reached him but when we did get there, Loren was injured and unconcious but Gat was nowhere to be seen."

Viola then remarked, holding up a disc, "We even have proof right here, footage from a camera we have on the plane."

Shaundi snatched the disc and walked off to watch what was on it while I turned to the Dewinters and commented, "So I guess now you guys and any morningstar willing to listen are on our side?"

As they nodded, Elizabeth asked, "So what about my sister and I?"

I frowned, "Well, you saved my life and both Dewinters, so I doubt that Killbane would allow you guys back to the deckers, and since you two are pretty good with computers and with what you know about how the Deckers work I doubt they're gonna they will let you two go so easily so-."

"Why not let us join you guys?"

I blinked, as Sophia was the one who said that, "You are really willing to join? You do realize that will paint a bigger target on your backs right?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Hey, damned if we do, damned if we don't, and besides." She moved over and sat next to me, placing her hand on my thigh while smiling seductively, "We get to see how you work here."

As I blushed, I heard the boss clear her throat, prompting us to turn to her as she commented, "Well, I guess for now, if Blaze thinks it is a good idea, then you four are onboard."

I nodded before saying to both sets of twins, "Welcome to the saints you four."

Completely patched up, everyone went to disperse only for the boss to grab my arm and say, "You and I are going to have some words Blaze."

I swallowed as both sets of twins gave me a sympathetic look and left with the others till only the boss and I were in the pad and she led us to her room. Once there she locked the doors before going and getting a rope out and turning to me with a look of lust as she said, "You're going to help me with some... stress."

I swallowed, "I'm not into being tied up and hurt during sex boss."

She blinked, "Tying you up? No! You're tying me up, I'm the one interested in that."

I blinked now, "Wait, what?"

Cornering me, she put a hand against the wall as she said to me with a grin, "I always swore that if I could find a guy that could catch my eye, I'd let him tie me up and beat on me since during intimacy, I am a masochist, and guess what?" She held my chin in my hand, "I found that guy. You caught my eye with the things you've done so far, and nearly losing you showed me you are quite important to me. So you better tie me up and beat on me or else I will do it to you and make sure you can't walk for a while and wind up stuck with a plug in your ass."

I swallowed and thought to myself, 'What the hell did I get myself into?'


End file.
